


Dark Paths

by Aluconix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Dark Jon Snow, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, Polygamy, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluconix/pseuds/Aluconix
Summary: After a horrific incident, Jaeherys Targaryen awakens something from deep within his mind. A series of events that follow will lead the Prince down a dark path.Will he recover or will he succumb to his inner demons?





	Dark Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post my own work in this community. I tried to stay as original as I could, however, you may notice something's may have been taken from other stories (sorry D:).
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaehaerys made his way down the lower halls of the Red Keep. He had managed to lose the Kingsguard who was set to protect him for the fifth time today.  
  
It was times like these when he liked to wander the halls of the Red Keep. He even managed to find a plethora of secret passageways that he kept to himself.  
  
As he walked through the storage area of the keep, he heard a soft whimper that would've gone unnoticed if his hearing wasn't so precise.  
  
Curious, Jaehaerys snaked his way into the room. The door let out a small creak as it was pushed open, however, its inhabitants didn't seem to notice.  
  
The Prince peaked around the corner to see his uncle Viserys. His uncle was only wearing his breaches, everything else seemingly discarded across the marble floor.  
  
"My sweet Princesses, how I have dreamed of this day." His voice held a certain edge to it, exuding the feeling of hidden danger.  
  
Getting a better view, Jaehaerys silently made his way forward. He crouched low behind a wooden crate.  
  
It was when he looked over the large crate when his eyes went wide and body frozen.  
  
Both his older step-sister and aunt were in the corner, tied by their wrist and ankles. They were completely nude; their dresses lay torn across the floor.  
  
The frightened captives noticed Jaehaerys’ head peeking from behind Viserys, however, were smart enough not to do anything to give him away.  
  
Jaehaerys let his eyes wander over their small frail bodies. Glaring at the back of his uncle, he knew it was up to him to do something, quick.  
  
Pulling out a dagger that his father had gifted him on his last name day, Jaehaerys made his way behind Viserys, who was struggling to free himself of his breaches; however, he didn't get a chance when Jaehaerys swung his blade in an arc around the neck, straight through the jugular. The reaction was instant with Viserys grasping at his throat while turning around to see his attacker.  
  
Jaehaerys didn't give him much of a chance to comprehend what happened before pulling the blade through the side of his uncle’s neck and driving the short blade into the gut several times.  
  
Soon enough, Viserys laid limp against the marble floor, his blood pooled around his corpse. Jaehaerys himself splattered with the blood of Viserys.  
  
Two whimpers brought Jaehaerys back to reality. The rage that consumed him dissipating.  
  
Turning towards the two, Jaehaerys cut through the restraints that held them. Free, Rhaenys and Daenerys dove to embrace the Prince.  
  
Jaehaerys held them firmly, careful not to let his hands wander against their bare bodies.  
  
"It's okay, I’ll never let anyone hurt either of you,” he softly whispered to them.  
  
After minutes of heartfelt crying, they appeared to somewhat calm down.  
  
Pulling back, Jaehaerys pulled off his large royal cloak and covered their nude body’s.  
  
They both grabbed onto the Prince's hand, unwilling to let go.  
  
Jaehaerys gave them a soft smile before pulling them away from the bloody scene.  
  
Both girls followed in step, pleased to be away from the nightmare they had almost experienced.  
  
The sound of metal hitting the floor drew close. Jaehaerys knew it was the Kingsguard and so led the girls out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
Down the hall, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan eagerly made their way towards the members of the royal family.  
  
When both Kingsguard saw the bloody mess, the Prince was in and the trembling Princesses whose nude bodies were covered in a cloak, they broke out into a sprint.  
  
"What happened?" Ser Arthur, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, demanded.  
  
Jaehaerys looked uneasily at the mess the girls were in. Now was not the time to be speaking of the incident.  
  
"Not now, they need to be taken care of," Jaehaerys motioned to them.  
  
Ser Barristan understood and proceeded to take off his large cloak, wrapping it around the girls, covering the rest of their bodies.  
  
The Kingsguard was about to carry them in his arms when they coward against Jaehaerys, understandably.  
  
Jaehaerys hated the way they were in such fright and pulled them into another embrace.  
  
"It's alright, he’ll protect you." He assured them both.  
  
They both looked back at Ser Barristan who gave them a soft nod.  
  
"I'll follow after soon, I promise." That last assurance seemed to convince both Daenerys and Rhaenys who followed Ser Barristan to their quarters.  
  
"What happened, are you okay?" Ser Arthur asked the Prince, checking for any sort of injury.  
  
Jaehaerys let out a sigh and led Ser Arthur into the room. Almost immediately, the Lord Commander seemed to understand what went down.  
  
"There was no other way..." Jaehaerys said, softly.  
  
Turning back to his Prince, Ser Arthur embraced him, allowing him to let down the strong façade that he put up for the girls.  
  
"Did he..."  
  
"No, I made sure he couldn’t," Jaehaerys said.  
  
Ser Arthur let out a relieved breath, proud of the boy, now man, he served under.  


* * *

  
  
Rhaegar laid in bed with his queens, Lyanna Stark and Elia Martell. It was late in the night and he couldn't find it in himself to sleep.  
  
It was six months since the day of the incident. The day his son killed his vile brother, Viserys.  
  
His thoughts drifted to what his son and his condition. While Daenerys and Rhaenys were able to recover from the horror they experienced, Jaehaerys only seemed to worsen.  
  
His son would spend most of his time either sparring or brooding. His playful demeanor, fading every day. Every attempt to help only seemed to make him distance himself.  
  
Rhaegar let out a long sigh which woke up his wolf queen.  
  
"Rhaegar, what’s wrong?" Lyanna asked her husband.  
  
"What do you think of sending Jaehaerys to your brother Eddard, as his ward?" He asked.  
  
The question seemed out of nowhere, "What, you want to send away my son?" She moved away from Rhaegar however he used his arm to pull her by the waist towards him.  
  
"He's changed, Lya. Ever since that damn incident. I hoped he would recover like the girls but we both know he's only gotten worse..."  
  
Lyanna flinched at the mention of the incident. When she found out what happened that day, she had tried her best to be with her son for the entirety of the week that followed.  
  
"You always said your brother wanted more bonding time with his nephew," Rhaegar added.  
  
"I know, I just can't stand being away from Jaehaerys," Lyanna said. She and her son were almost as inseparable as her son was with the two princesses.  
  
"It would only be four years, he will have reached adulthood when he returns."  
  
"What about Daenerys and Rhaenys, they'll be heartbroken. It was him they spent most of their time recovering with." Lyanna did have a point, but Rhaegar knew his son wasn't going to get better in King’s landing.  
  
"What if I set up a betrothal between the three?" Rhaegar suggested.  
  
Lyanna let out a wide smile. She cherished the thought of the three being together. They were meant for each other, that, she knew. She looked at the sleeping form of Elia. The Dornish queen would have no problem with the betrothal. Ever since Jaehaerys saved her daughter, she treated him like her own son.  
  
"Okay."  


* * *

  


  
"Please, you can't do this!" Rhaenys said to her father for the fifth time.  
  
Rhaegar sighed, "It will only be for four years, Rhaenys. Then you three will spend the rest of your life together."  
  
Rhaenys and Daenerys were ecstatic when they were told they would eventually wed Jaehaerys, however that excitement quickly died down when they were told that Jaehaerys would be gone up North with his uncle for four years.  
  
"Then let us go with him!"  
  
Rhaegar shook his head at the suggestion, "You have your duties here"  
  
"Father-"  
  
"That is enough of the matter! He will leave tomorrow and that is that!" Rhaegar slammed his fist against his desk.  
  
Rhaenys started tearing up and ran out before Rhaegar could apologize.  
  
She made her way to Jaehaerys' room where she was sure Daenerys was. The Prince was currently in a mandatory sparring session and he would go to his room afterward where they'll be waiting.  
  
Rhaenys entered his room and fell into Daenerys' arms.  
  
"I couldn't convince him! I'm sorry..." She wept.  
  
Daenerys started sobbing as well. Things surely wouldn't be the same without Jaehaerys.  
  
The least they could do was spend their time with Jaehaerys before he departed.  
  
There was some talking outside the door before Jaehaerys made his way inside.  
  
He didn't seem surprised to see them in his room but when he heard them sobbing, he went to hug them, caressing their backs.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Rhaenys was the one to speak, "I couldn't change father's mind and-"  
  
Jaehaerys pulled her into a kiss, stopping her before started rambling.  
  
When they pulled away, they both stared into each other's eyes, stark grey meeting her violet.  
  
"What about me?" Daenerys huffed.  
  
Jaehaerys smiled and gave Daenerys the same passionate kiss.  
  
"Let's not worry about tomorrow." He laid down on the bed, pulling both girls onto his chest. Soon enough they all drifted to sleep.  


* * *

  
  
Rhaenys awoke deep into the night. Her body took up Daenerys' space on Jaehaerys' chest who was now sleeping on the side of the bed.  
  
The Jaehaerys’ chest was warm against her and she felt a hunger surging within her sex. It was too much for her to contain.  
  
She felt herself grinding against him. She turned around so that her bum rested against his rising erection. Rhaenys whined in pleasure.  
  
Eventually, she took off her silk dress, wanting more contact with her prince.  
  
Crawling back onto the bed, Rhaenys pulled off Jaehaerys' breaches, and his large erection lifted up into the air.  
  
Rhaenys awed at the sight and felt her core warm at the thought of it inside her.  
  
Remembering what Arianne had told her about her sexual escapades, she started to stroke his cock. His body shivered in obvious pleasure.  
  
After a few minutes of stroking, Rhaenys got impatient and started using her mouth.  
  
She felt the bed move and saw Daenerys sitting up from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Her aunt yawned but stopped when her eyes drew to her niece with a cock in her mouth. Rhaenys released him from her mouth, her hands going back to stroking the large appendage.  
  
"He's so big," Daenerys whispered, stroking with Rhaenys.  
  
"Put it in your mouth," Rhaenys said.  
  
Daenerys seemed hesitant at first but when Jaehaerys groaned in his sleep as if begging for warmth, she went and enveloped his cock into her mouth.  
  
After a minute, Daenerys seemed to get a hang of it, content with pleasuring her nephew.  
  
Rhaenys took back control when Daenerys stood to take off her dress. It was during that when Jaehaerys finally awoke.  
  
He started to move but Rhaenys pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"Let us pleasure you" Rhaenys purred. Jaehaerys quickly got the message and stopped moving, allowing her to take his member in her mouth again.  
  
"Uh," Jaehaerys groaned in ecstasy, this being the first time he experienced this.  
  
Both Rhaenys and Daenerys took turns sucking him.  
  
When it appeared, he was close to release, Rhaenys abruptly stopped.  
  
Jaehaerys groaned and lifted his hips to try to reach his release.  
  
Rhaenys giggled and crawled her slender body up against his large, muscular, one, while Daenerys kneeled next to Jaehaerys' side.  
  
He let his eyes move to every curve of their body's. Reaching out, he grasped one of their breasts in each hand.  
  
"Do you like what you see, my Prince?" Rhaenys asked, covering his hand that covered her breast with her own.  
  
"Mm" was all he managed, enraptured by the goddess that sat on top of him and the goddess who was kneeled next to him.  
  
Moving her mouth down to his ear, Rhaenys whispered, "I want you to fuck us both"  
  
Jaehaerys nodded, eagerly.  
  
Rhaenys snaked her hand down to his manhood, positioning it at her entrance, and slowly impaled herself with it.  
  
She let out a gasp in pain.  
  
“We don’t have to do this,” Jaehaerys told her, but she shook her head, determined to get through it.  
  
She continued, and dropped down fully, his cock driving into her womb.  
  
She moaned in both pain and pleasure, scratching at his chest.  
  
Daenerys bit her lips at the scene before her. The thought of Jaehaerys inside her was too arousing, so she began to rub herself.  
  
Jaehaerys, however, was on a whole other level of pleasure. Rhaenys was tight and hot and he had to chase this pleasure more.  
  
Seeing his struggle, Rhaenys started thrusting herself against him. Each time, the pain would be less, and the pleasure multiplied.  
  
With each plunge, she would scream out his name. The screams were so loud that there was no doubt that the Kingsguard outside heard, but Rhaenys could care less.  
  
"Release your seed inside of me" she demanded, her voice hoarse and wanting.  
  
Jaehaerys couldn't hold back anymore and groaned aloud, letting his seed bury within her womb.  
  
Rhaenys met her release too and let her womanly juices mix with his. Exhausted, she collapsed onto his chest, her Dornish colored skin slick with sweat.  
  
Jaehaerys turned to his left to see Daenerys still playing with herself. The sight brought back his arousal.  
  
Gently, he moved his sister's body to the side and crawled to his way to his aunt.  
  
Her eyes were closed so she didn't expect to be mauled by Jaehaerys.  
  
He pushed her down and suckled her pale, luscious, breast, providing each one the care they deserved. Daenerys, all the while, was a mess of moans.  
  
"Please, fuck me like you did my niece!" She begged.  
  
Jaehaerys complied and slid his cock into her folds.  
  
Daenerys cried as loudly as Rhaenys did when he thrust himself in and out of her. Her pale white skin was moist to the touch with the intense session.  
  
It wasn't long until Daenerys let out a serious of mewls at her own release. However, Jaehaerys wasn't close and spent the next couple of minutes ravaging her senseless until he came inside of her like he did his sister.  
  
With the years of building pressure released in one night, the three had one of the most peaceful periods of sleep in their lives.  


* * *

  
  
Jaehaerys was the first to wake up. Today would be the day he goes up north to Winterfell to serve as his uncle’s ward.  
  
As he made to get up he felt a soft hand push him down.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rhaenys asked, laying herself on his chest to keep him down.  
  
"Ah- well, I have duties that I-"  
  
"And we're not part of those duties?" Rhaenys interrupted.  
  
"You'll be leaving in the afternoon for four years; don't you think it would be better if you spent your last day with your loving women?" Daenerys added, herself, too, crawling up Jaehaerys' chest.  
  
"You're right, it's just a habit I guess..."  
  
"Mhm," both girls said in unison.  
  
"Well, surely we can't lay in bed all day?"  
  
"That's exactly what we'll do. When you leave you will be begging to come back to us" Rhaenys purred into his ear, causing him to shiver.  
  
"Maybe we could rest for a bit more? I’m still very sore from last night..." Daenerys blushed.  
  
"I think you're right, his cock was rather large for my first," Rhaenys giggled.  
  
Jaehaerys felt pride in satisfying his lovers. He didn't know how he was going to survive four years without another session.  
  
For the next hour, they laid cuddling, the girls talking to each other while he simply enjoyed holding them in his arms, every so often saying a few words.  


* * *

  
  
Jaehaerys fixed the last button on his red and black doublet. Turning towards the mirror, he observed the reflection.  
  
Looking into his own eyes, he felt the familiar throbbing at the back of his head. His vision going red at random intervals.  
  
He pictured the dark room. Small, innocent, whimpers echoed throughout the room.  
  
Slowly, he pushed the door open and made his way to the sounds. The clapping of skin hitting against skin grew ever apparent.  
  
"Ah yes, pleasure me, you whore!" Jaehaerys turned to see Rhaenys getting raped by Viserys.  
  
The room grew hot as he turned to see the room envelop into flames.  
  
"Slaughter him"  
  
"Skin him alive"  
  
"Make him pay," voices whispered from the flames.  
  
"JAEHAERYS!"  
  
The nightmare vanished, and he was back in his room. Turning to the intruder, he saw his father, a worried expression littered across his face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just lost in thought," he lied. It was obvious something was up but Rhaegar made no attempt to dig deeper. It never worked before, why would it now.  
  
"The ship is ready, the rest of the family is waiting at the docks to say goodbye," Rhaegar said.  
  
Jaehaerys nodded and grabbed a leather sack that held his belongings.  
  
They both made their way out of the room, greeted by the gloomy outside.  
  
"Son, I hope you don't think I don't want you here, it's just-"  
  
"It's alright, I think we both understand why you're sending me North," Jaehaerys interrupted.  
  
Rhaegar just nodded.  
  
Both were silent as they made their way to the docks. Plenty of guards followed on their flanks, warding off any curious peasant.  
  
As they reached the docks, Aegon was the first to greet Jaehaerys, "brother, I'll miss the countless victories in sparring with you," he joked, embracing his dear brother.  
  
"I'll miss you too, big brother," Jaehaerys said.  
  
Next was Elia, who looked as down as everybody else.  
  
"I'll miss you, my son, I'll never forget what you did for my daughter," she pulled him into a deep hug. Jaehaerys inhaled her sweet Dornish perfumes. There would be no such fragrance in the North.  
  
Lyanna was next, tears poured down her eyes onto her soft pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh mother, don't cry" Jaehaerys embraced his her.  
  
"I love you so much, my baby boy" she cried into his shoulder. They stood like that until she stopped whimpering.  
  
Pulling from the embrace, Lyanna let her fingers touch his cheek one last time before kissing his forehead and stepping away.  
  
Jaehaerys turned to his beloveds. Tears poured down their eyes like his mother.  
  
Without hesitation, Jaehaerys pulled them both into a big hug.  
  
"First my mother, now you both." He joked. They both let out sorrow filled giggles.  
  
"Please be safe, my love" Rhaenys pleaded, kissing him.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what I would do without you," Daenerys added, giving him a kiss of her own.  
  
"I'll return to you both, I promise," Jaehaerys said, grabbing them into one last embrace.  
  
Jaehaerys stepped away, hesitantly.  
  
"My son," Rhaegar said, walking up to his youngest son.  
  
"Father," Jaehaerys acknowledged, holding out his hand.  
  
Rhaegar pulled his son into a hug.  
  
"Please forgive me," he beseeched.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, I'll miss you father," he said before making his way onto the ship.  
  
"Protect my son," Rhaegar said to Ser Jonothor Darry, the Kingsguard set to guard the Prince for the next four years.  
  
"With my life, my King," the Knight bowed, joining the Prince.  
  
The family huddled together, watching their youngest sail away without them by his side.  


* * *

  
  
The thunder crackled into the night sky. Jaehaerys couldn't find sleep on the rocking ship, so he decided to go up top for some fresh air.  
  
"My Prince," the captain greeted him.  
  
"Will this storm be a problem?" He asked, his eyes glancing at the approaching clouds.  
  
"With my crew, you needn't worry, your Grace," the captain answered.  
  
Jaehaerys nodded, relieving the captain back to his work.  
  
"Ser, have you ever been in a storm at sea?" Jaehaerys asked his protector.  
  
"I can't say that I have, your Grace," the Knight answered. With that, the two stood quiet and watched as they made their way into the awaiting storm.  
  
A crackle of lightning boomed from the clouds.  
  
Jaehaerys looked back at where they came from, the lands of Westeros far gone from view. There was no turning back now.  
  
Large hails of rain began to pour down, smacking against the deck.  
  
"Perhaps we should go down, your Grace," the Knight suggested, shivering in his metal armor.  
  
"It's fine, Ser Jonothor, you may go down. I'll stay up here for a few more minutes," Jaehaerys said. When the Knight made to say something, Jaehaerys shook his head.  
  
"That's an order," the Knight grunted and went down to his cabin in the lower parts of the ship.  
  
More thunder crackled, and the winds became fierce, rocking the ship side to side.  
  
"Men, get to your stations!" The captain yelled out, panicked.  
  
Jaehaerys looked up into the sky, watching the crackles of lightning light up the clouds. The bright flash revealed a large figure up in the clouds. The Prince knit his eyes in confusion.  
  
He watched intently as another flash of lightning went through the sky and that's when he saw it.  
  
A large creature with gargantuan tentacles falling from its face. Then, it was gone. He felt his heart quicken at the disappearance.  
  
"Captain-"  
  
An eerie screech emanated from all directions. Men dropped to their knees in agony. Blood poured from their ears, however, Jaehaerys remained unharmed.  
  
Gallons of water splashed up as a large tentacle smashed against the ship, chipping wood off, effortlessly.  
  
The force of the impact caused Jaehaerys to fall back against the deck. It was impossible to get back up with the harsh swaying of the ship.  
  
A large shadow passed over him, he felt the urge to roll over. If there was any time to trust his gut, it was now.  
  
He rolled over and stared, as a large tentacle smashed down a few feet away.  
  
The ship began to creak, and he could only watch as it was ripped in two.  
  
Grabbing onto a railing, Jaehaerys watched as sailors slid down the deck into the cold icy water.  
  
Another crackle lit up the sky, flying down towards him. There was no time to react.  


* * *

  
  
"Captain, I've found a survivor!"  
  
Jaehaerys groaned in pain. He opened his eyes to the bright sky.  
  
Hands grasped his arms, dragging him away.  
  
"Let go of me!" He tried, only to be kicked in the gut, knocking the air out of him.  
  
"shut your trap!"  
  
It was clear he was too weak to fight back, so he resigned to his fate, praying to The Seven that he’d make it out this one.  
  
"Now who do we got here?"  
  
He felt another kick to the gut, "answer the Captain!"  
  
"Fuck you," was all he could manage before taking another hit.  
  
"A tough one I see, good money you'll make me,"  
  
"Tie him up. I’ve got some contacts who'll pay a fortune for the Targaryen boy."  
  
Jaehaerys felt ill at the sound of his family name.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? There may be some grammatical errors in this chapter so I'm sorry about that.
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, I'm all ears!
> 
> Criticism is welcome!


End file.
